


Preparation

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: As soon as Clint nodded the mouth lifted itself from his back and the hand in his hair changed from gentle petting to gripping again, pressing him down again.





	Preparation

Whimpering, Clint tried to press back, tried to get as much friction as possible from the mean fingers that have been teasing him for the better part of the hour. A small, chuckling sound came up from behind him before the fingers disappeared. A sound escaped him that Clint would deny until his dying day was a sob.

„Please, Sir, please!“, he tried to beg, already knowing that it wouldn‘t be good enough. They‘d agreed that it wouldn‘t be good enough. But still, already knowing that was almost worse than knowing what would follow.

„Please, what, slut? What do you want?“, the too calm voice asked. Clint could hear a tissue getting ripped out of it‘s box. Bruce was already wiping his fingers, the action alone was enough to wrench another sob out of Clint.

„Please don‘t stop.“, he whispered, feeling the blush spreading on his face. He tried to hide in the crook of his arm just to have his head pulled back by his hair. Bruce looked him in the eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, a cruel glint in his eyes.

„And what is it what you want me to continue, slut?“, the doctor asked, almost a whisper and Clint closed his eyes, felt a few tears prickling in his eyes. Bruce knew what he should be doing, what Clint wanted. He just wanted to hear it.

That was something Clint would‘ve never thought of when they first started dating. When they first slept with each other. Started this whole dominance thing in bed. That Bruce would like to talk dirty to Clint, liked hearing it from Clint. And yeah, sure, Clint knew what people expected from him, but that was just one thing he never came around to try, always to embarrassed. Bruce had loved it, still loves it.

A disappointed sound from Bruce and a small flick to his bound cock brought him back. His eyes opened again, a gurgling sound came out of his throat.

„Obviously you don‘t want it enough, my little slut. Such a shame.“, Bruce murmured before pressing an almost chaste kiss to Clint‘s lips and letting go of his hair.

„Please fuck me! Please Sir!“, Clint almost screamed, voice filled with panic. He knew that Bruce would just leave him here, hard and leaking, not putting anything in him, until the doctor had jerked off and then they would go to bed if Clint wouldn‘t say anything, would probably even leave him empty for the whole night. Wouldn‘t be the first time, probably not the last. 

The few seconds stretched almost to infinity. Whimpering, Clint tried to reposition himself, getting back on his knees, bent forwards until his shoulders touched the mattress before pulling his arms back and spreading his cheeks apart, knowing how much Bruce liked this position, the humiliation that went through Clint. Knowing how much Clint loved to hate this position. The first tear escaped him.

„My, my...“, Bruce whispered, a finger pressing against his hole that put up almost no resistance. Clint moaned, but stayed still. Moving would just result in more punishment. His cock throbbed a bit more just thinking of the consequences.

„Aren‘t you willing? Never thought you would offer yourself up like a whore from the streets.“, Bruce continued, pressing two fingers into him. It wasn‘t enough, not by far but Clint would take what he could get.

„Please, Sir, more?“, he asked gasping, trying not to press back, screaming when the fingers pressed right into his prostate.

„Let‘s see, slut. First, you disobeyed and moved. Then you had to play shy and refused to open your mouth to tell me that you want to have your cunt fucked and now you‘re begging me for more, is that correct?“

Clint began to shake and nodded. The fingers disappeared but before he could beg to have them back a harsh slap across his hole left him screaming.

„Words, fucktoy. Unless you want me to jerk off in the bathroom and leave you to go to bed unfucked and unplugged, and we both know what that does to your cunt, don‘t we? Remember the last time, slut? Where you begged me for the permission that you could fist yourself just to have something in your useless, greedy cunt?“

Clint nodded, gasping, trying to form the words in his head, pressing his eyes shut. Of course he remembered. He also remembered that he hadn't been flexible enough to put his whole fist into his own body, remembered the way Bruce laughed cruel at his unsuccessful attempts until Clint broke and begged Bruce to just put something in him, anything. Bruce had just tied Clin'ts wrist together in front of him and went to sleep.

„Pl...please continue to… please continue to… oh god, please Sir, don‘t let me say it.“, he asked, trying to held the tears back – unsuccessful.

A hand began petting his hair, a small kiss pressed between his shoulder blades.

„Know your word, sweetheart?“, Bruce asked, voice calm, cruelty completely gone. As soon as Clint nodded the mouth lifted itself from his back and the hand in his hair changed from gentle petting to gripping again, pressing him down again.

„I don‘t care if you want to say something, slut. You are desperate to come, you begged me to leave you unsatisfied until you could take the other guy. Not me, I have a desperate whore acting as cumdump offering itself here. And we both know that your useless cock won‘t be coming until I prepped you enough. And now you‘re begging me to stop just because you‘re acting shy again?“, Bruce asked, pressing his erection against Clint before bending down, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

„You weren‘t shy when you begged for my fist this morning, so what will it be slut?“

Clint took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Bruce was directly there, looking at him, a strange mix of love and coldness in his eyes. Clint couldn‘t look aways, not with the way Bruce gripped his hair.

„Please, Sir… please fu.. fuck my… c...cunt, Sir. Please stretch me further.“, Clint whispered, tears running down his cheek.

„But please, please fuck me, too, Sir, please. Just want to feel you.“, Clint added while closing his eyes. Bruce laughed, pressed another kiss to his cheek and then suddenly, he was gone, kneeling behind Clint again and presses four fingers into Clint, thumb circling around the rim. Clint screamed.

„Such a good slut, I knew you could do it.“, Bruce said before pushing his cock into Clint, too. Clint could only lay there, gasping for breath before letting out a moan.

„Does that feel good, slut? Having your cunt stretched, knowing that without the fingers no one would really feel anything in your cunt anymore?“, Bruce asked and started moaning, moving his fingers around.

„Come on, slut, you‘re allowed to move. Oh god, such a good slut, should just jeep you here in bed, coming in every few hours to fuck you, leave you here with a dildo so that you won’t get bored.“, Bruce said, the calm back in his voice. Clint was quiet proud of the sound coming from Bruce‘s throat when he began moving back as hard as he could, all the while trying to ignore his weeping cock, trying to keep himself from an orgasm just from the words spilling out of Bruce’s moth.

„Maybe I should just continue stretching your cunt. Opening it up until even the other guy is barely feeling a thing in you anymore. Would you like that, slut? Not feeling a thing when someone fucks you, knowing you‘re finally really just a cumdump with no further use?“

Clint moaned. It was one fantasy he had shared with Bruce, almost a year after they started playing. One Bruce rarely used against him in situations like these because he knew how much he liked it.

„Yes… yes, Sir. I‘d like that. Would like to be your good cumdump. Always staying in, keeping myself open for you.“, he gasped trying to push himself back even faster, trying to ignore the constant pressure on his prostate.

„Of course you‘d like that.“, Bruce moaned, pressing his thumb into Clint‘s body until Clint fucked himself not only on Brcue‘s cock but also his whole hand. He didn‘t have the air in his lungs to scream, to beg for an orgasm. He knew that he wouldn‘t get one until he got what he really wanted.

„I think the other guy would like to test your cunt, too. Maybe would try to push a fist inside your small body. And you would let him, wouldn‘t you? Why would you let him, slut?“, Bruce asked, breathing getting erratic. Clint knew that Bruce was on the edge.

„Because I am a slut.“, he said, clawing at the bed sheets, probably ripping them. „I am your slut, your good little cumdump.“, he continued, found himself unable to stop, even after Bruce let out a guttural moan, spilling inside Clint’s body. 

Clint tried to clench, tried to stop Bruce from first pulling out his hand and then his cock.

„No, Sir, please don‘t leave me empty. My c… please it will close, Sir, please!“ he started begging, trying to chase the hand with his hole. His plug from this morning wouldn‘t do anymore, not after this session. And he didn‘t knew where Bruce had put it after pulling it out and… something big and blunt pressed against his hole, opening him again before it couldn‘t go further.

„Would never dream of it, my sweet slut. Can‘t let a size queen like you sleep without a plug, can‘t I?“, Bruce asked while lying next to him, wiping his hands on a towel before starting to stroke Clint‘s cheek. “Wouldn’t want to leave you unprepared. Preparation is important.”, Bruce continued, quieter than before, softer. He probably hadn’t meant it for Clint.

„You‘re allowed to lay down, slut.“, Bruce whispered in a sweet voice he always used when he tried to calm Clint down enough, to bring him up again from the place where everything in his head was wrapped in cotton. Carefully, Clint did that, moaning when his cock came in contact with the sheets.

„No humping the sheets, cumdump. You know why?“, Bruce asked, a bit harder, still pressing a light kiss to his temple.

„Because you‘re the only one allowed to come, Sir.“, Clint whispered, pressing his head to Bruce‘s chest. „Because I‘m your good little cumdump and a slut and neither needs to come. Just there to serve you, Bruce. Sir. Can I stay here a bit more?“, he continued, happy that his shame wasn‘t in the way anymore. He really liked the cotton clad place in his head. Bruce chuckled and continued to stroke his hair. It was really nice.

„Of course, Clint. As long as you want. Just no humping the sheets, okay? And you tell me when you need anything.“

Clint nodded, happy that he knew even in the cotton place that Bruce trusted him enough to do that with him, to pet him and still respect him tomorrow, no matter what Clint wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the MCU Kink Bingo.
> 
> English is not my native language and this work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
